


Carnival

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck AU, Smut, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really stepped out of your comfort zone here.</p><p>You have no clue how it happened, but you seem to be in a double date with your sister, your best bro, and the class psycho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> hoo hoo hoo!
> 
> Writing prompt by Absolutely Random Reader in my work Build It, Enjoy It
> 
> hope they like it!

So, this is kind of not what you had in mind.

Dave was really straight up with you when he started dating Jade. He came to you and told you that he had had feelings for Jade for some time, and she had corresponded them 

_(well duh, anyone with two eyes could see that these two have been stepping around their feelings for years)_

so they had decided to start dating, and since you're her brother, and his best bro, it was his duty to inform you. You have seldom seen Dave be so serious about something, and you feel that you can trust him not to be a dick to her. 

So you guys sort of bro-fisted in mutual respect and affection towards Jade, and it was cool.

So Jade pops up with Vriska. You have no idea how those two can stay in the same room without murdering each other, but they seem to at least be able to talk about some things, and you guess this is just one of them.

You kind of lost track of the conversation that happened there, but Dave mentioned that he was taking Jade to the carnival in town, and Vriska sort of mentioned that she was excited to see it, and so did you, so Jade,  _sweet precious disastrous_ Jade, said that terrible phrase:

"We should double date!"

You thought, hey, Vriska's totally not gonna be up for it, so why worry?

But she grinned at you. "My, John, you didn't have to set up something  _soooooooo_ elaborate just to go out with me! You could've just asked!" and you're kind of sure she was kidding, but also not quite.

So you somehow managed to get trapped in this shitty carnival on a date with a psycho, your best friend and your sister.

You have  _definitely_ had better days.

Its dark, but there are bright lights coming out of everything. There are little kiosks and booths and foodstands and everything. You are taking in your surroundings when you hear Vriska's shrill voice come from behind you.

"Joooooooohn!" she calls. You consider pretending you didn't hear, but you realize how douchey that really is, so you just turn around and meet her and-

Uh,

Well, that's uh-

That's unexpected.

You thought she was just pulling your leg, or being  _ironic_ like Dave always says, but you're really starting to doubt it.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and she's just wearing a regular outfit, but she looks totally different. She's wearing a tight-fitting black shirt (you totally did not know she had those curves) and some blue jeans and that old jacket she always wears. You know she's wearing the same as always, but she looks... different. You know she is wearing the same cobalt eyeliner she has worn every day to college for the last couple of years.

"You look good." You say dumbly. She smiles fully with that edge of mockery that never seems to leave her.

"My, John, you sure know how to pay a girl a compliment! You can definitely tell this is a date." She is teasing you, but it doesn't sound as mean as it usually does.

"John!" You kind of rip your eyes away from Vriska for a second to see Jade looking adorable and running towards you with Dave looking cleaned up and it kind of drove home the seriousness of it. Jade kind of trips into your arms and you hug her and kiss the top of her forehead.

"Watch out, Jade." You say and smile, and she just kind of looks ove your shoulder at Vriska like she is a little kid meeting someone new.

"Oh hey!" Jade says and beams at her. "You look nice!"

Vriska just sort of shrugs nonchalantly at her and kind of nods, and you figure she's probably trying to reciprocate the sentiment maybe?

Dave finally catches up to you, and his face is impassive as always, but he looks different somehow. You frown. What is it with people being attractive today? 

Jade points at a food stand. "Come on guys, I'm starving!"

You whine a little. "Jade, there is almost no line for the best rollercoaster in this place!" You vaguely gesture at a giant contraption that no one in their sane judgement should ever get close to.

"Are you kidding me? Its like an  _hour_ wait line!"

"But Sollux told me its never empty!"

"Christ John, you sound like a wailing dog. Vriska, I know its a lot to ask, but could you take his lame, impatient, short bus ass to that goddamn ride so I can take my girlfriend for something to eat without being chased by a mad-dog of desperation?" Dave asks.

Vriska grins. "Fine. But you owe me one, Strider." She says as she loops her arm with yours and drags you towards the line.

Its not until you are there for a few seconds that you realize that you are  _alone_ with Vriska and have nothing to talk about with her, and the line is at least fifty minutes long.

"Uhh.." you begin, but you truly have no idea of where to go with this.

"Jade tells me you like Con-Air." she sort of drops it on you, and you think she will just make fun of you for liking that (absolutely awesome) movie, but you bite anyways, because you cannot think of anything else to talk about.

"Yeah, its my favorite." You say, and she does not laugh at you. She just turns her gaze at you and grins.

"That movie is the bomb." She replies, and you find no trace of irony or mockery in her voice. "Cage is the man."

Okay, you are not really proud of this next part, but you sort of launch into a twenty minute rant about Nicholas Cage and how he is probably the maximum representative of acting as a form of art. You go on and on about how his performance in National Treasure is nothing short of Oscar-worthy, and how he  _truly_ conveys the spirit of every piece he plays.

By the time you are done you figure you have made a fool of yourself, but Vriska does not seem to mind. In fact, she seems pretty calm about listening to you rant, and a couple of times you saw her nodding, as if she has seen every movie you mentioned and agrees wholeheartedly.

You laugh at yourself a bit. "Sorry, I got carried away." You smile, more at ease than you ever thought possible. "Why don't you tell e about yourself? We've been in the same classes for two years and I think i do not know too much about you."

She shrugs. "I like pirates, spiders and roleplaying."

You blush a little when she says "roleplaying." She does not miss this, and simply begins laughing.

"Role playing as a  _game_ you nitwit! Get your head out of the gutter Egbert!" and she kind of shoves you, you think she meant to do it playfully, but it was a bit harder than you expected. "I used to LARP when I was younger. Me and my best friend, we were the  _best_. Our team was called the Scourge Sisters, and there was  _nobody_ better than us. You know why?"

You realize its nice seeing her so upbeat about something. "Why?"

"Because I'm a mastermind, of course! Nobody can handle as many irons in the fire as I can. Do you know how many irons I have?" she grins wickedly. Its contagious.

"How many?"

"ALL OF THEM!" She yells, and the guy in front of you sort of yelps. She laughs at him, and you know its wrong, but you laugh too. The man just glares at you both and mutters something about youths being disrespectful, but Vriska seems not to care, so you decide not to, either.

"I think there's a spider themed game here, I saw it when I walked in." You point out. "I might be able to win you a plush toy if you want."

She seems taken aback for only half a second, but you notice. She tries to joke it off. "I knew you had plans to win me over with this date, Egbert, I just knew it."

You don't know why, but you go on with the joke. "Is it working?"

You see a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "You'll see."

And your turn is up in the line, and you find yourself dissapointed.

* * *

 

"I cannot  _believe_ you bought that picture." You say as you walk out of the ride and into the lane of kiosks. 

Vriska holds the picture between her fingers, looking victorious. "Are you kidding me? look at your  _face!_ " 

You do not have to look at it. You were holding your glasses the entire ride and had your eyes closed. She did not hold hers, she seemed to know they would stay put. In the picture she looks like she is having fun. You look almost constipated. 

"Okay, ha ha, very funny." But you're not really angry. You're having a much better time than you thought possible. 

"Come on, John, you promised to win me a spider. Now hold on to your promise!"

As it turns out, it is one of those hit-the-hammer games. You do not want to brag, but you are very handy with hammers and you have been working out lately, so the game is a zinch. You win a small, colorful spider and hold it out to Vriska. She seems taken aback.

"Come on, take it." You encourage. "I told you I would get it for you."

She hesitates and takes the plush in her hands, looking at it as if it is something valuable. "Thanks..." she says and looks at you, with a trace of almost wonder. "Sorry, my last boyfriend was really bad at these kinds of things so he never really won me anything."

"Well," you say, and you feel tingling in your extremities. It feels... nice. "As a veteran plush owner, I must inform you that it is your duty to name it."

She scrunches up her face a bit and looks at it for a few seconds before a little smile blooms in her lips. "Fuzzyfangs."

"Seems like the perfect name." You say, satisfied. She smiles at you again and you realize what is so different about her.

She looks relaxed. Ever since she arrived at the carnival, she seems laid back, like there is no tension to her... not really. Her face is not pulled up by constant worry about her movements, she seems to be just... being Vriska. There is no mockery or judgement in her face. She just seems like she is having fun... and you really like seeing her like this. 

"You look really pretty with your hair up." The words kind of slip out of your mouth. It takes her a second to process your words, but when she does, you can see the mischief being born in her eyes.

"So, you finally realized I'm waaay out of your league, didn't you?" she asks, but you can tell her heart is not really in the tease, as if she is just putting up a front.

"Yeahm I guess I did." You answer. "And yet you are here."

The smile dies on her lips. "And yet I'm here," she echoes. There is an intensity to her eyes that you had not seen before. She clears her throat. "I need to properly thank you for the prize." She says.

"Oh no, you really don't have to--" but she will never know what she won't have to do, because the words tumbled back into your mouth she she crashed her lips against yours.

This is  _really_ not how you thought the night would go.

You kind of rest your hand against her cheek and oh god you really hope she can't feel your sweaty palms and how much you are shaking even though you know she probably can but she is not pulling away so you kind of guess its a good sign? You are really nervous right now.

She pulls away and laughs, but you can tell she is not laughing at you.

"Why so nervous?" her eyes are twinkling. She looks gorgeous.

"You cannot blame a guy for getting nervous when he is kissing a beautiful girl."

"Excuse you,  _I_ was doing the kissing."

You grin. "Let's change that." And you lean over to kiss her again.

* * *

She grabbed you by the shirt and just kind of dragged you half across the park. You know you should be looking for Dave and Jade, but the look on Vriska's face tells you that you might want to hold it off for a few seconds.

"Where are we going?" You ask, but she doesn't turn to look at you. From the side you can see her grin.

You reach a more desolate part of the park, far from the exit, where the bathrooms are. She turns to look at you for a second and she has got the most wicked grin you have ever seen on her, and you feel pure  _thrill_ run through your veins.

Before you know what she is doing, she pulls you into the bathroom and locks the door. Your brain doesn't really have time to process it, but the rest of you does, and you catch her against your body as she slams herself against you and pushes you to the wall.

Her lips are quick on yours, hungry and unafraid. Her fingers work even faster against the buttons of your shirt, and its mere seconds before she has shed it.

An impulse to take control overcomes you and you quickly turn your positions, slamming her against the wall. She gasps in surprise but you keep kissing her hard and it is like her mouth is melting against yours and your hands work against her jacket quickly, as if it were on fire. Your hand runs up the outer part of her leg and you hoist her up and hold her against the wall with your hips, your hands holding her firmly by the legs.

"John," she moans, and you have never seen Vriska so debased. You decide you like it as your lips and teeth attack the supple skin of her neck. "Oh God, John, I figured.." she is out of breath. You intend to keep it that way. "I figured you were a shy one..."

You feel her fingers trace your back as she reaches the hem of your shirt.

"I told you," you say, and wow, you are also out of breath, "kissing a beautiful girl does things to me."

She pulls your shirt over your head and tosses it to the floor. You grab her firmly and spin to where the sink is and sit her on it. You realise now how limited the space is, but she does not seem to mind. Both your jackets and your shirt are pooled on the floor around your feet. Her legs are wrapped around your waist and you feel her pressing against you.

She pulls back for a second and crosses her arms in front of her belly, and before you know it, she trows her black shirt on the floor and  _oh god_ you can't help but stare at her for a second. She looks at you, breathless, and you think you can begin to see the worry building up on her, and the logical part of your mind vaguely realizes that she can be insecure as well about some things. Before she can ask, you are on her again, your hands tracing her bare skin.

"God, Vriska," you say against her lips,"God, I had no idea.." You press her chest against yours as you kiss her. "..that you were this perfect."

You feel a little shudder of pleasure run across her skin like electricity. One of your hands finds itself on her breast, squeezing through her unsurprisingly blue but surprisingly lacey bra. You feel her gasp into your mouth and how her arms snake to her own back to undo the clasp. Her bra falls to the floor.

You will not lie. You almost weep when you see her flushed and bare-chested. You bend your knees to be eyelevel with her breasts and put one of them whole in your mouth. You do not hear the moan, you  _feel it_ , crawling from her skin into yours and down to your crotch. You can feel your dick rising to attention, chafing against your jeans.

Somehow she must know it to, because her hands are working your belt and the button of your jeans and she is  _good_. You would not be surprised that someone with this much coordination and ability to be a thief or something like that. She uses her feet to push your jeans down and they pool around your ankles. Now the only thing you have is your boxers. 

You trail kisses down her belly, taut and firm, as you undo the buttons of her blue jeans. She has to lean towards you so you can take them off, and now she is only wearing panties, so you are even.

You go back up to her lips, and they taste delicious like the cotton candy you bought for her before you won Fuzzyfangs. You can feel her restraining herself from speaking, but you do not bother. You groan her name against her lips trying to melt into her skin, feeling her not gentle but oddly pleasurable bites against your tongue and lips, and you can focus on nothing other than that.

What brings you back to Earth is the feeling of pressure against your hips, and you see her desperately push your boxers downwards. With this as your cue, you remove her panties and she kicks them to the floor. Without a word you kneel over all your discarded clothes and between her legs, and kiss her desperately between her lower lips.

The effect is instant. The moan sort of rips out of her throat and her hands find your scalp and her fingers find  _exactly_ the right tangles in your hair to pull. You rest her legs over your shoulders and just... kiss her. You kiss her everywhere. Every time you do you can feel her getting more and  more wet until the pain in your crotch is just too much to handle and you go back to her face and kiss her mouth so that she can taste herself as well.

Her breath is heavy. The air around you is heat. Everything is electricity. You are melting. She kisses you hungrily.

"Pocket." She whispers against you. "Jacket pocket."

You have no idea what she means, but she desperately gestures to the floor, so you grab her jacket and hold it to her. She does not take it, but rather digs in the pocket for something. You realize dumbly that it is a condom.

She grabs you by the face and draws you closer, kissing you again while she works it out of its foil. The foil is no match for her, and with her nimble fingers it is on you before you know it. She pulls you close and bites your ear with a bit of force, whispering heavily.

"Put it in." She purrs. "Now."

You are not one to argue with the pretty naked girl in the sink, so you oblige.

She presses her legs against your waist and she buries her head against your neck, and she starts to moan.

But you don't hear her. You are not really registering anything except this plethora of feelings. You feel her body take you in and its perfect and hot and delicious and snug and you want to feel it again, so you pull back and slam against her again.

And then you're seeing stars.

You slam against her repeatedly. The only sound is her of her moans against your ears and it is better than any song you have ever heard and in the background you can barely hear the noise of your bodies colliding. You grab her by the ponytail and kiss her fiercely until the hairband comes off, but neither of you seem to care. You are sweating and you can feel the glasses slip down the trail of your nose but you _don't care_. 

You only care about Vriska and her flushing face and her closed eyes and her parted lips and her bouncing breasts and her pressing legs and how her tongue coaxes yours into her mouth like her hand coaxed you into this bathroom.

You feel heat pouring out of you and out of her and into the air and how it is building up up up  _up_ and you feel her nails dig into your shoulders and scratch down your back and her ripped moan into your ear as the muscles  _inside her_  contract against you and-- _  
_

And you explode with a groan in the back of your throat as you can feel yourself spilling into her like all the heat was shot out of your body.

You both sit there, panting for several minutes. She takes her hair out of her eyes and leans back against the mirror, still panting.

"God... John.."

"I..." you pant, "I had never done that in a bathroom."

She laughs, breathless. "Good, then I'm your first." She grins tiredly, and she looks beautiful all messed up.

You rest your forehead against her chest. "That... was amazing."

She sighs, recovering her breath. "Yeah it was. Didn't think you had it in you."

You smile halfheartedly and bend over. You separate your clothes from hers and she hops from the sink to get dressed.

When you are both dressed and leave the bathroom you feel the chill night air against your skin and head towards the carnival once more. Before you arrive, Vriska grabs you by the shirt and kisses you, this time more softly.

"Not bad for a first date." She says, and before you can reply, she heads back into the lights and spots Dave and Jade.

So maybe psychos  _are_ your thing.

 


End file.
